1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an estimating apparatus for estimating prices and due dates of products and providing such estimates to a CAD apparatus and to the corresponding methods in custom job order production systems. The invention is particularly concerned with a pattern learning order entry apparatus provided with the function of entering product specifications of a product and estimating prices and due dates in consideration of these product specifications and production line conditions. This function is performed in response to a product specification request and the method of producing the products. For example, the present invention provides a pattern learning automatic estimation apparatus having such mechanisms as design implementation in consideration of information such as production cost for the design specifications that the designer has entered and its method.